You Just Got Owned
by fax19lover
Summary: Max sees Fang kissing Lissa. What does she do? Not what you think it's going to be. One shot. Review please.


**Hello. This is a one shot of what should have happened between Fang and Max when Lissa kissed Fang. No wings. Enjoy! :p**

I saw Fang pushed up against a locker with Lissa pressed against him. They were making out! My best friend was making out with our school slut. My heart shattered. I loved Fang. I thought he loved me as well. Guess not. Now the big question... What am I going to do about it?

a.) Something stupid

b.)Something funny

c.)Something dramatic

d.)All of the above

I chose D. I stormed over to them and yanked Lissa of of him. A done.

"What are you doing Fang? I thought we were going out!" I yelled really loud so that the hallway became silent and everybody was staring. I reared back and slapped him. B check.

"_WHAT!? _You were dating her at the same time as me!? We are so over Fang! I hope you die in a hole and rot to feed the ground I walk on." She said and stomped away. I looked back at Fang and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"I thought you loved me. I loved you Fang. You broke my heart like every other girl's out there. Do I mean nothing to you? Did you ever love me? I don't need you! I have Lissa and my friends now." Lissa had come back to witness and brightened when I said I had her.

"yeah she has me and we are going shopping now after mani-pedis at the salon." Lissa said. I nodded and took her arm and stormed off. C done.

* * *

Shopping with Lissa was, dare I say it, fun. We got me a new wardrobe and her one as well. She now looked sexy but not slutty and I looked hot. Like drop dead gorgeous. We had on black mini skirts with pink tank tops and white four inch pumps. Our legs were long and tan and our D cups were covered enough to not look slutty in the tight tank tops.

"Thank you Lissa. We look so good together and now that i know you just wanted attention to become hot and wanted we can fix your slut rep and you can fix my tomboy one." I told her right before we walked inside the school.

"You to Max. You are going to be an amazing friend. I can't wait for our revenge." She smiled evilly. We had a slight revenge plan under way. Fang was going to curse the day he cheated on me and Lissa.

* * *

We strutted in the school and walked to the gym for our assembly we had put together. The gym was full and everybody was here. We walked up to the podium together.

"Hello everyone! My name is Max and this is Lissa." Lissa waved and smiled. " We have both been given reputations and we don't like them so we are gong to change them right now. Lissa is no a slut and I am not a tomboy anymore." I handed the mike to her.

"We are both freshly single. Our ex-boyfriend is Fang Martinez. Just to let you know we hate you. You selfish son of a bitch. We want to show you what you're going to miss. Hit it!" She snapped and music started playing.

(Begging on Your Knees by Victoria Justice)

**_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_**  
**_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_**  
**_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_**  
**_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_**All of the girls he had dated came out and started dancing with us.  
**_Yeah__ one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_**  
**_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_**  
**_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_**

**_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_ **I walked over to him and slowly circled him with Lissa. We bit opposit sides of his neck and he groaned. He glared at us.  
**I've_ set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_**  
**_So oh do you feel like the man now?_**  
**_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_ **We started to push him onto his knees. We danced around his and then turned to walk back to the girls.  
**Yeah_ one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_**  
**_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_**  
**_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_**

**_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_**  
**_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_**  
**_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_ **More dancing.  
**It_ was only just a game_**  
**_(you had it all)_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_(And one day)_**  
**_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_**  
**_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_**  
**_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_**  
**_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_**We stood in a pose on either side of him and blew kisses to the crowd.

"That was Max Ride and Lissa Thorne!" Some guy yelled.

We slapped Fang and walked out to go on with our lives.

**Like ir of hate it? Reivew please! Only a one shot. Peace on war.**


End file.
